Ed, Edd, n Eddy the Next Gen 12: Look into my Eds
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: Eddy finds a hypno wheel in his mail after a scam gone awry. Chaos ensues when he uses the power to his own needs.
1. OH CRAP!

Chapter 1

**OH CRAP! **

The day began as any ordinary day would in the Cul-de-sac. Yet, the kids were standing next to a poorly drawn sighn that said "Candy Store" and it had a bus on it.

Kevin had a boombox in in case anyone got bored.

"This had better be good, infedels." Ganondorf said.

A few moments later, Edd came by but in a make-shift bus moved by Ed, controlled by Eddy, and maintained by Meta Knight.

"Whoah!" Eddy said. Ed stopped at the bus stop but they stopped awkwardly due to Ed's speed.

"All aboard!" Eddy said. As the children and Nintendo characters walked in, they put their money in a can Edd had. Meanwhile, Ed was using the hadle around his mouth as a weight for his tougue.

In order to make Ed go, Eddy blew a horn at him, nearly shattering his eardrums.

"Next stop: The Candy Shop!" Eddy ordered. Immediatly, Ed went but at a extremely fast speed. It almost blew Eddy off. Things were going swell as Ed went uphill.

"Isn't riding the bus fun, Plank?" Johnny asked his mysterious peice of sinister wood. "I will admit." Metaknight said.

Rayquaza was reading Old Yeller when suddenly the bus was starting to go at a fast pace! Eddy hit a few tree branches in the process.

Ed was going so fast, that when he reached a downhill, he lost control of the bus.

"Ed, could you slow down a little?" Edd asked as the bus carreened into oblivion.

"Not-" but Ed was pulled under when he lost grip of the handle.

"Women and children first!" Eddy cried as he, Edd and Metaknight jumped up just in time to grab a tree branch.

"I'm afraid this constitutes a refund." Metaknight admitted sadly.

The bus soon crashed. Many were injured and/or mauled when they hit the Bear Breeding Company.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Ed asked as he recovered.


	2. Hypnotism at its highest

Chapter 2

**Hypnotism at it's highest **

"Knitting sweaters, you maniac." Eddy responded. "What are YOU doing down there?"

"Look!" Edd said.

Right when they said that, the mail truck passed by.

"My package is here! Oh boy!" Edd was so exited, he forgot about his troubles and head over to his mailbox with the other 3 tagging behind.

"Is it for me?" Ed asked. "It's for me!" Eddy said as he grabbed it from Edd.

"EDDY! BRING IT BACK!" Metaknight shouted.

"A BOOK?" Eddy was disgusted at the thing in his hands: A phycology manual. He threw it aside.

Metaknight catched it before it hit the ground. "Do not abuse this peice of litature," he said. "Edd has waited for this ever since the beggining of the month."

"Why is he interested in that peice of Mumbo-Jumbo?" Eddy asked.

"Because it tells me the science of abnormal human behavior." Edd said as Metaknight handed him over the book.

Edd decided to give them a Rorschach test for Eddy and Ed. "Tell me what you see here."

"Money!"

"Book!"

"And this?" Edd asked as he showed another ink blot.

"Cash!"

"Buttered toast!"

Edd, after that was finished, said "Well, now your phycologicly normal."

Eddy was far from impressed. "How is buttered toast normal? Let me see that!" He snatched it away from Edd's hands.

"Where are the answers?" As Eddy was looking, a hypnotising wheel came out. "What's this?"

"Butter toast!" Ed thought.

"Why, it's a hypnotising wheel." Metaknight said. "Allow me to demonstrate." he spun the wheel at Ed, who quickly went into a trance. "Ed, listen to me closly. On my command, you will become what you have always dreamed of."

He snapped his fingers and Ed soon...started to...dance like a freaking ballerina? WTF! The other 3 laughed their heads off until Ed took Eddy by the hand and danced with him in a painful manner.

"Metaknight, make him stop!" Eddy said.

Despite the fun, Metaknight obeyed and made him stop just as Ed did a split.

"Ow, my calves hurt." Ed replied as he came back from his trance.

"Guys," Eddy began. "I've always waited for this oppurtunity. Lets hypnotize more people!"

"I would not use that for any pleasures of the flesh, Eddy." Metaknight warned.

"C'mon. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes, you have." Edd said.

But Eddy knew it had begun...


	3. Brain Dead

Chapter 3

**Brain Dead **

Meanwhile, Kevin was practicing bikeing. The 4 were hiding in a bush.

"Our first pigeon." Eddy said. "Hey, Kevin! I've got something to show ya!"

"Other than looking at a dork?" Kevin asked as he stopped his bike.

Eddy soon unveiled his wheel and Kevin was soon in a trance. Eddy than chanted "Listen to the sound of my voice. You will become what i've always wanted you to be."

He soon snapped his fingers but Kevin's soul tried to fight the urge. This was to no avail. Instantly, he acted...

...like a monkey. WTF?

"Go find the peanut." Eddy said. Kevin soon grabbed Metaknight and jumped on Ed. He started to slam Metaknight on Ed like a giant, an accurate descpription of what a Chimpanzee would do.

"GET HIM OFF!" Ed said as he tried to shake Kevin off.

"Bingo!" Eddy said as Edd wrote this down.

Meanwhile(again.), Sarah and Jimmy were planting flowers as Lucario was practicing his aura nearby.

Suddenly, Kevin dropped in and started beating the shit out of Jimmy in his savage fury. Sarah and Lucario jumped in to stop it.

"Hold it right there, you 3!" Eddy said. The 3 stopped. "Kevin is a slave to my power." Wait a minute, Eddy started to look like the Mad Hatter. His wheel was now attatched to a swami hat and he controls people with it. Get my drift?

"He is our pet monkey!" Ed said.

"Do not resist, and Kevin will retire." Metaknight said.

"Tell him to go away!" Sarah said as she trew Kevin at Ed. Instantly, Kevin started beating Ed with Metaknight.

"Now beat it!" Sarah said to Eddy. Bad move. Eddy soon spun his wheel and Sarah was in a trance. When Eddy snapped his fingers, Sarah started acting like...

... a freaking frog. OMGWTF?

As Sarah hopped away, Eddy laughed maniaclly and head over to Jimmy.

"Intriging." Edd said as he wrote this down.

"C'mon, Jimmy. What do you want to be?" Eddy asked Jimmy, who was frightened. "How about...a big muscle man!"

Eddy spun his wheel and snapped his fingers. Jimmy soon felt the strengh of 1000 men. Rage fueled him and he tore apart everything in sight.

Sarah was eating bugs at the moment.

Edd soon wrote down "Advanced hypno-morphing". Take a guess why.

"For you, Lucario, how about...the Terminator!" Eddy soon spun his wheel and snapped his fingers at Lucario.

But it was for the worst. "MUST ERADICATE ALL HUMANS125621656." Lucario now grabbed a shotgun and everyone hid for cover.

"EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" Ed screamed as Metaknight was still being slamed on him until he could not grow anymore.

"Yes, Ed?" Eddy asked as Jimmy lifted him up, protecting him from the blasts.

"If mom finds Sarah eating bugs, I'll be in big trouble!" Ed demanded.

Eddy alreading was getting bored, and he was NOT in the mood to get shot. "Fine. Back to normal."

Everyone reverted back to normal. Metaknight and Ed were now all groggy thanks to the beating, Jimmy dropped Eddy, Lucario was shocked to see himself holding a gun, and Sarah felt an awful taste on her tounge.

"See you guys. We've got bigger fish to fry." Eddy said as he walked away with the other 3.


	4. Zombies and Mishaps

Chapter 4

**Zombies and Mishaps**

Johnny 2X4 and Plank were on the swings when the 4 decended upon them.

"Hey there, Johnny boy!" Eddy said.

"Hi, E-" Johhny was intterupted by Eddy, who said "Enough small talk! Hypnotising time!"

But it had no effect. "Ha-ha! I don't get it. What's Eddy doing, Plank?"

Plank said nothing. "Plank? Plank? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! PLANK IS A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!"

Johnny ran off in terror.

Ed soon wanted a try as the others looked on, confused. "I wanna try. Can I try?"

"Alright, alright." Eddy said with digust in his voice.

"I have a discouraging feeling about this." Metaknight said.

"You can say that again." Eddy said.

Rolf was washing Victor the goat at the moment when Ed came along.

"Hey, Rolf!" Ed said. "Turn what I've always wanted you to be." Ed didn't spin the wheel so nothing happened.

"Look into the wheel thing!" Ed said.

"Are you crazy?" Rolf replied.

"It's not working!" Ed remarked to Eddy. "Spin it, Beandip." Eddy said.

When Ed spun the wheel, Rolf was put into a trance. "The fuck?" Victor thought. "That fag Rolf was crazy the first time. I don't see why they should make him more bat-shit insane."

Ed soon said "When I snap my fingers, you will become, umm...a man-eating noodle!"

Rolf soon slithered twoards Eddy and constricted him. He burrowed under ground with him after that.

"No! Wait!" Ed changed his mind. "You are a big, hairy bat!"

Rolf burst out of the ground with Eddy, screeched so loud it hurts my ears, grabbed Eddy with his mouth, and flew off with him.

"Turn into a Zombie!" Ed than said.

Rolf and Eddy dropped to the ground. Rolf instatly grabbed Eddy, ready to tear him apart.

"How about a scary, fire-breathing Ladybug!" Ed said.

"ED, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Metaknight snapped at Ed.

"Alright. Back to Rolf."

Eddy was dropped back and not the least bit happy. "Give me that! Amateurs." Eddy grabbed the hat.

Ed wasn't the least bit affected, though.


	5. Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 5

**Uneasy Alliance **

All the kids were playing while the Nintendo characters were trying to figure out what just happened moments ago.

The 4 were about to send their hypnotism Cul-de-sac wide by using a giant screen with Eddy in it.

"Ready, Edd?" Eddy asked.

"You may procede." Edd said as he turned on the projecter.

Everyone was stopped in their tracks when Eddy spoke. "Behold! It is I! The Great Eddy!" Eddy soon hypnotised everyone and they all became mindless zombies.

Edd was writing all of this down and Eddy gloated, "I could never get tired of this."

"This is enough, Eddy!" Metaknight yelled. "Power is clouding your small mind! As a wise man once said-"

Metaknight was intterrupted by Eddy. "Hold it, shorty! If you try to resist, then it's hypnotising time!" But the wheel didn't affect Metaknight (he's somewhat magic, mind you).

"What the-? How is that even-oh, whatever." Eddy soon hypnotised Edd and then Ed.

"This is a disaster," Metaknight thought. "But I must find a way."

Meanwhile,

"What do you mean everyone is under Eddy's control? I demand that you stop this at once so **I** can have control!"

Ganondorf (who wasn't there at the time) was told by Metaknight that Eddy had the entire Cul-de-sac at their knees.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Metaknight murmered. "But I know with our combined efforts, we can stop this. And please, do not hypnotise any children."

Ganondorf was reluctant. "Fine." he bitterly said.

When they got there, the Zombies were ready. Metaknight used his tornado attack to scatter them, while Ganondorf punched his way through the kids that were attacking.

Meanwhile, Ed was told by Eddy to escort Kevin to beg for money, just so Eddy could get filthy rich.

Ganondorf soon crashed in along with Metaknight. "This ENDS now!" They said.

Eddy said "Cool it, guys! You are no match for-"

Something got in the way...


	6. Endings and a chase

Chapter 6

**Endings and a Chase**

The Kankers were getting in the way of the screen, trying to pose as movie stars.

The kids soon ran away in panic.

"Why, what brings you here?" Ganondorf asked.

"Forget that, GanonDORK!" Eddy said as he decided to hypnotise Lee. But no effect came. The hair covered her one eye.

"Hey, get off my hair, squirt!" Lee said as he got Eddy off her hair as he tried to open a way. The hat came off into Lee's hands. "What's this?"

"Give that back!" Eddy said.

"Nope!" Lee pointed it at Metaknight. "I want him to be a big, brown bear that hates people!" Lee said, hoping to make Metaknight hurt the Eds, but Rayquaza got in the way.

Rayquaza soon looked at the Kankers with hate and hunger and the chase began. In the process, he shot an electricity ball at them. But the hat and the wheel were burned instead.

"What the-" Rayquaza soon regained his sanity.

"NO! The only way to control everyone!" Ganondorf screamed in denile.

"My hypnotising wheel! Rayquaza, you Western idiot!" Eddy yelled.

"STOP!" Metaknight intterupted as everyone reverted back to normal. "I would like to end this madness and allow everyone to go home! Come, my friends."

As the Kankers and Ganondorf stormed off, the Eds, along with a dissapointed Eddy, and the rest of the cast went back home to await another day.

**The End.**


End file.
